Lot Twenty Three
by Queen Su
Summary: After getting caught by the slaver Pug, Edmund and Lucy make a new friend. Action and adventure follow when their Terabinthian friend, Truls, makes an attempt to escape. Will he escape or will slavery be his fate? Bookverse.
1. To be a Prince

**Good evening readers! I hope you all haven't abandoned me! I apologize for the long delays in updating and I hope you won't hold it against me! I know I promised a chapter of AOA the first week of August and I have good reason. The night I was going to start working on the chapter, I fell off a horse and broke my elbow and wrist. That put me behind a whole eight weeks because I couldn't type. **

**I will try to update most of my stories this month, starting with Arrows of Aslan! **

**Now, about this story, I have been rereading The Voyage of the Dawn Treader before the movie release and decided to take on yet another fan fiction. If you would like to know where this idea came from, read chapter four. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but hopefully I will have it done soon.**

**Now, without further delay, I present a story in honor of the Dawn Treader's release on December 10****th****. (Oh and do please forgive me if there are any misspellings…my spell check hasn't worked for months.)**

**To be a Prince**

Little caught Truls off his guard. He was always there, his dark eyes always watching –watching for danger, watching over his younger twin brothers. Nothing, or not much, fazed him. He was a steady reliable boy, doing a man's job.

He was not a warrior, nor a great hero. His name meant nothing to the average individual. His friends called him friendly, enemies called him fierce, but his brothers simply called him 'brother'. He was a brother who was a father.

Truls figure was strong from working endless hours in the fields in which he spent his days, providing food for his small family. By night, he slept lightly, always ready for the sound of an invader.

Truls brothers, Bade and Baden, were too young to work in the fields. Instead, they explored the forest around their home together. They often set traps to catch a few rabbits and other such beasts. They had heard stories of talking animals in Narnia and one day hoped to catch a talking animal. Thus far, they had no such luck.

When they were not catching creatures, they set their minds to making arrows for their brother's bow. Often the arrows were out of balance or crooked, but Truls accepted them anyway, for he had little time to make his own arrows.

On a summer evening, Bade and Baden (Baden was the elder of the two) were out checking their traps in the wood when Bade whispered.

"Did you hear something?" The boy whispered to his twin.

"No," Baden said as he reset his trap. "What did you think you heard?"

"Someone is nearby. I can sense it." The ten-year-old said seriously.

Baden laughed. "The village is more than a league away, why would anyone be around here? The people stay in the village or go down to the shore. No one ventures into this forest."

"But I heard something… someone," Bade insisted.

"Your jus-" Bade clamped his hand down onto Baden's mouth.

"There," he whispered, "There's a man watching us over there."

Baden's eyes went wide as he spotted a gruff looking man peering at them from behind a tree. Both boys slowly turned away, pretending they hadn't noticed the man. They began chattering loudly.

"We need to split up and meet back at the house." Bade told his brother in a low voice, "When I give the signal, run."

Baden nodded his agreement. A split second later, both boys ran off in different directions. Baden was the faster of the two and took the long way home.

As soon as Bade lost sight of his brother, he looked back over his shoulder. To his horror, he saw the man running breathless after him. He darted around a tree and changed his course. The man cut off his corner and gained more ground on him. Bade was so focused on getting away, he accidentally tripped on a log and fell into some thick, prickly bushes. The branches of the bush tore at his clothing, but he didn't make a sound for fear he would be caught.

The man stopped near the bushes and looked around. "Where has that blasted rat got to?" He muttered to himself.

Bade didn't dare breath, for fear of his being found. The man looked malice and the boy knew this stranger wouldn't treat him kindly if he was found. The stranger kept scanning the tops of the trees to see if Bade had climbed one. Finally, he gave up his search, cursing. "I'll come back for them."

Bade stayed in the bushes for another quarter of an hour and then quickly ran home. He arrived winded from his run and found that Baden had shut himself up in the house. The older twin came out looking ashen.

"Are you alright?" He asked his brother.

"Yes," Bade nodded, "I'm fine."

"Did that man follow you?"

"Part of the way, but I hid and he couldn't find me," Bade left out the part of falling into his hideout.

"Who was he?" Baden wondered aloud.

"I've never seen him before in my life, but I'm sure he intended us no good." Bade entered their little house that stood on a bluff, overlooking the coast.

"We need to tell Truls of this incident." Baden said sensibly.

"Yes, I think we do."

…

"A stranger?" Truls said as the three boys ate their meager dinner.

"Yes," Baden spoke, "He was watching us in the forest and then he follow Bade part of the way home."

"Did he look Therebinthian?" Truls questioned. "You know, not Calormene?"

"I think so. He didn't have dark skin," Bade said. "He could have been from any of the islands around here though, or he could have been from Narnia."

"I doubt he was a Narnian." Truls frowned. "Narnian's don't look evil, nor do they have evil intent. He could have been a Telmarine that escaped Narnia after Miraz's fall. Alternatively, he could be from Galma, any of the Seven Isles, or even live here in Terebinthia. I want you boys to stay home for the next week. No adventures in the wood."

"But Truls, we have to keep looking for talking animals and we have to learn how to talk to the dryads that live in the trees!" Baden protested.

"No," Truls stated firmly. "No more adventures for now. You will just have to stay home and imagine your adventures for now."

"What about tomorrow morning's breakfast?" Bade inquired quietly, "What are we going to eat?"

"I don't get any grain from the Lord until the end of the week." Trulssighed. "We will have to go hungry in the morning. Tomorrow evening I shall go hunting with my bow."

Bade nodded bravely. Running out of food at the end of the month was pretty normal. The stingy Lord only paid his workers in grain and it was divided among the workers by how many people lived in their house. Most of the families ran out of food, but most scraped together enough money for a little food or if they had no source of income, they went hunting or fishing.

The sun faded to the west as Truls sharpened his arrowheads outside. He worked until he couldn't see his arrow. Sighing, he stopped and watched the stars peek out from under the navy blanket of night.

Everyone knew that the Lord treated everyone unfairly. Truls had tried to get some of the other workers to say something, but they had been too afraid. _If only I were strong like King Caspian of Narnia. He saved Narnia from Miraz's cruel reign. If only I had been born a prince or the son of a knight, then I would have courage. I would have the courage to stand alone, to say what needed to be said. But I was not born a prince, therefore I must accept who I am and live life the way I am. _Truls thought miserably. Deep in his heart, he knew this was not true, but he was at a loss for what he could do.

…

As soon as Truls returned from his work the next evening, he strung his bow and set off into the woods, hoping to find something to eat. Bade and Baden made him promise to make sure none of the animals he caught were talking animals.

The evening was sultry. The only thing that stirred the leaves of the trees was a refreshing breeze that blew in from the ocean. Truls walked silently through the grasses as his ears listened for anything that moved. He spotted a few birds and a mouse scurried across his path. For an hour, he saw nothing that he could take down that would be enough for his family.

He finally decided to sit down in a glade and wait for an animal to walk by. His efforts were rewarded with a deer that came out from among the bushes to graze on the lush grass that grew in the clearing.

Silently, he sat up on his knees and strung an arrow. His heart fluttered, for he realized this deer would be enough to feed his family for half a year. He was so intensely focused on his shot he didn't think of anything else.

Suddenly, a strong grip seized his mouth. His arrow released with a dull thump and he dropped his bow to grab the hand that grasped him. He felt something cool against his neck and realized someone held a blade to his throat. He stopped struggling.

A deep laugh sounded behind him, making his ears ring. "The master will be quite pleased with this one." A man's voice growled. "Put your hands behind your back, boy, and don't move."


	2. The Son of a Sailor

**I know this is a short chapter, but more is sure to follow shortly! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**The Son of a Sailor**

Truls did as he was told, putting his hands behind his back. His captor took a length of a rope and was about to tie the boy's hands when his prisoner jumped to his feet. Truls was about to bound away into the forest when a dark voice gave him a warning.

"I wouldn't do that boy," Another man stood beneath the shadows of a leafy tree.

Truls stopped, "Leave me alone or you shall pay dearly with your trifling lives."

"I'm sure it won't be our lives." The man said ominously, shoving something into the golden light of the evening.

Truls gasped as he saw Bade on his knees on the soft grass. His hands were bound cruelly in front of him. Truls enemy stepped into the light, Baden's ear was caught in between the evil man's thumb and index finger. He too was bound.

"Surrender or their _trifling lives _will be forfeit." The stranger growled, unleashing his blade.

Truls sighed and nodded, putting his hands behind his back as the stranger's comrade shoved him to the ground and bound him tightly. The stranger smiled at his friend. "Good work, Tacks, our catch as been fine here in Terabinthia. Take them back to the boat; we pull out of port this evening."

"Aye, Pug," Tacks dragged Truls to his feet.

Tacks led the three before him, threatening them with his sword. Pug walked at the front of the small company, clearly pleased with himself. By this time, the sun had faded over the glittering sea, giving away to the cool of night.

As they walked, Truls was able to whisper to the twins from time to time. "How did you get caught?"

"The man simply burst through the door a few minutes after you left." Baden said. "We tried to resist him, but he was too strong."

Their captors led them at a faster pace. Bade and Baden wept silently, keeping their heads down. Truls merely stared blankly into the velvety night sky. He wept inwardly, but didn't let any sign of emotion surface on his face.

_I have failed again. King Caspian would have never let this happen to him, let alone to his family. I am a disgrace to my father and to Aslan. My worth is nothing. _Truls shoulders sagged as he was led up a gangway onto the deck of a tattered ship.

Tacks threw them into the hold of the ship that smelled like rats, moldy straw, and vomit from the seasick prisoners. Their captor chained them to an iron ring that was attached to the side of the ship.

"Where are we going?" Truls inquired, wondering wearily how long this voyage would last.

His reply was a sharp slap across his face. "You will find out when we get there."

Bade and Baden were chained up on the opposite side of the ship. Truls could just make out their figures in the dim light, but he was too far away to talk to them. After a few minutes of studying the hold, he sat back and closed his eyes. His head began to feel lightheaded as the ship bobbed gently in the still water.

_My father would be ashamed. He, a brave sailor whom fought many a tempest and I, his eldest son, cannot even settle his stomach in a port. _Truls lay there miserable as the ship began to pull from the port. A cold sweat broke out onto his forehead as the ship headed for open waters. _I have to figure out how to get off this ship. Bade, Baden, and I must escape. _Truls began to formulate a plan as he fell into a fitful sleep.

…

The next thing Truls realized was that the ship was pitching violently. He could hear thunder rumbling in the air, but he had not much time to think about the storm. At once, his stomach heaved and he vomited several times. After his aching stomach resided to a dull pain, he lay back quietly.

_I hope Bade and Baden are feeling fine. _He thought, trying to spot them through the darkness.

"Are you feeling alright, lad?" A voice spoke beside him.

Truls jumped, turning to see who spoke. "I think I'm fine."

An outline of a hunched over figure sat next to him, it was the outline of a man. He hadn't noticed the man last night. The man was chained to the ship just as Truls was.

"Who are you?" Truls inquired, curiously edging closer.

"I am Reuel of the Seven Isles." Reuel's voice creaked like a house on a windy night. "Who are you, lad?"

"I'm Truls of Terabinthia." He responded. "Who are those men up there? Are they pirates?" He inquired.

"They are slavers." Reuel said. "They must be going around to different islands capturing whomever they can." He reasoned.

Truls face paled, "Do you know where they are taking us?"

"I do not know." Reuel sighed. "They will likely take us to either Calormen or the Lone Islands."

Truls hit his chained hand against the wall in anger. "This is all my fault. If I had only stayed at home tonight."

"You cannot reverse what has happened; you can only look for a way of escape." Reuel spoke kindly.

"How am I going to do that? My hand is chained and we're on a boat. There is no where to go. My brothers are here somewhere too. I cannot abandon them." Truls said as his stomach began to rumble again.

Reuel inched closer, lowering his voice. "I have a key. When we near land, you must swim to shore."

"A key?" Truls hissed. "How did you get that?"

"One of the men dropped it without realizing his mistake. I have got it right here." Reuel informed.

"Why haven't you escaped yet?" Truls wondered.

"I am too old to escape. I've been keeping it in case the ship sinks and I have to get out." Reuel sighed. "You must take it from me and escape. Here." He reached over and pressed it into Truls hand.

The boy stuck the key under his tunic and thanked his new friend. Truls lay in the straw, trying to quiet his mind as the seasickness returned with a vengeance. That evening the storm subsided, but Truls was as sick as ever. He was ill the next few days and wondered if he would be well enough to escape.

_The son of a sailor, indeed._


	3. Brotherly Love

**Another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer! Don't worry, Ed and Lu are coming shortly! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas! **

**Brotherly Love**

Truls sat with his knees up against his chest and his head and arms in his lap. His seasickness lingered within him, but was much better than it had been. The sickness had left the boy weak and tired.

Truls ears perked up as he heard the faint cry of 'Land ho!' from above. Maybe this was his chance to get off this wretched boat. Silently, he unlocked his wrist, hiding his hand behind his back.

Most of the men had gone above deck to prepare to land. Truls crawled over and found where his brothers were, unlocking their chains. He explained the plan. They were to sneak up on deck, run to the ship's side, and dive into the water. They would meet on shore.

The three boys waited until they were closer to land. Truls surveyed the hold for a guard, none was to be seen. Finally, the three crept up the ladder and waited near the ship's trapdoor.

"Are you ready?" Truls whispered to his brothers.

"Yes," Bade replied.

Truls flew open the door and jumped up on deck, helping his brothers up. The crew was a bit confused at first, but then flew into action as they realized some of their prisoners were escaping. Truls leap to the side of the ship and dove overboard, plunging into the warm summer water. He began to swim, but stopped when a familiar cry reached his ear.

"Truls!"

He turned and began treading water. He saw that Baden had been caught as he was about to jump off the rail. Bade was nowhere in sight. Another thing caught his eye; an arrowhead glittered in the sun. A bowman had stung his bow, ready to fire upon him.

Pug came to the side of the ship. "Surrender or my men will kill you and your family."

A rope was let down. Truls glanced at it and then back at the bowman.

"If you surrender take hold of the rope, if not…" Pug didn't need to finish his sentence.

Reluctantly, Truls swam slowly to the rope and tied it around his waist. Within a few minutes, he stood dripping on the deck and shivering in the cold wind. Bade and Baden ran to his side, standing behind him.

"If you weren't such a fine catch, I'd have my men kill you now." Pug's eyes flashed wildly as he strode towards them. "Foolish boy," he taunted, "You shall pay for your stupidity." He turned to Tacks. "Give them each five lashes, separate them, and chain both their hands and feet."

"No, wait," Pug spun around to see who spoke. Truls pleaded, "Please don't hurt my brothers. Do to me whatever you wish, but please do not hurt my brothers." He put his protective arms around his siblings.

Pug mocked him, "Oh isn't that touching, the prisoner who wants to be a hero." He changed his voice to a blunt tone. "I do not have time for this. Give him as he wishes; we wouldn't want to _disappoint _him. Fifteen lashes with a whip." Pug promptly left.

Two men grasped the twins and threw them down into the hold. Another two grasped Truls and shoved him against the mast. Truls clenched his teeth as the first lash fell across his shoulders. The whip tore at his flesh like a scorching fire. The saltwater that still dripped from his tunic seeped into his open wounds and made them sting like hot water on frostbitten skin.

Truls set his will against his enemies, trying hard to stay conscious. He flinched each time the whip landed upon his back. Upon the tenth stoke, he cried out in agony. The pain was almost too much for him to bear. He groaned, hoping this torture was almost over.

He squeezed his eyes tightly and thought about his brothers. _Give me strength, Aslan. I don't know how much longer I will be able to last. _The image of a golden lion flashed through his mind stronger than any whip.

"Courage, son." The Lion said.

The pain seemed less as the Lion vanished out of his thoughts. _Thank you, Aslan. _Truls thought as the last stroke fell. His back burned and suddenly his ears began to ring with a loud roaring noise. He could barely stand as he was led into the hold.

"That ought to keep him out of trouble." He heard Tacks laugh.

_Not for long, _Truls thought grimly as his vision clouded.

The bright light of the sun faded, giving his mind and back some relief. He collapsed into the filthy straw as he was chained hand and foot. He didn't much care about the chains this time. His body was shaking and he was grateful for the quiet place to rest.

He let darkness overtake his mind as he peacefully surrendered to the rest that made his pain vanish.


	4. Shipmates

**I decided to ring in 2011 with an update. Happy new year to everyone! I hope that God blesses you in this coming year. **

**Well here is the first chapter with the fearless Narnians! I tried to keep them all into book character, but I don't know if I succeded. **

**Arrows of Aslan Update: I have a few more parts to complete and hopefully the chapter will be up soon!**

**Shipmates**

Lucy tried to hold back her tears as Caspian was led away by the mysterious lord. She watched his golden hair on the back of his head flutter in the breeze for as long as she could.

Glancing over at Edmund, she saw that his face had a blank stare, but his shoulders sagged. There was a look of sadness in his dark eyes as they were led down a steep path to the shore.

Eustace was making an awful racket even with his gag on. He said something that sounded like he was going to contact the police and have them all arrested for kidnapping. Tacks cuffed him on the back of the head trying to make him shut up, but all he got was a ferocious glare from the insolent boy.

Reepicheep was bound and held by one of the slavers. He had quit insulting them, for he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of listening to a mouse chatter. Instead, he put a defiant glower upon his little face and would have looked quite imposing if he hadn't been bound.

The captives were led down to a small sandy shore that overlooked a wide deep bay. The scene would have been rather peaceful if it weren't for the prisoners' horrible fate. The dark blue water shimmered in the bright noon sunlight and the waves crashed softly upon the golden sand. The frothy foam of the waves left little bubbles on the surface of the water.

A lone boat sat anchored on the sand. A large ship with tattered sails stood in the middle of the bay. The prisoners were shoved into the long boat as Tacks and Pug pushed it into the waves.

In a matter of minutes, the prisoners were being hauled up on deck. Pug and his men chained the unfortunate Narnians to the ship. Lucy was chained next to Edmund who was stuck beside Eustace.

"Tacks," Pug growled. "I want to make sure the prized mouse doesn't escape, chain him closer to the ladder."

"Aye, sir," Tacks took the poor mouse away from his friends and did as his captain had told him.

The three children were quiet for a few minutes as they looked around the dreary hold. Most of the prisoners were silent, awaiting their fate.

Eustace suddenly started babbling. "This boat is even more blasted than the other." He turned on Edmund. "If we had just stayed on the giant insect, than we wouldn't be stuck in this mess. This is your fault for making me get off that blasted boat!"

"Be quiet, Eustace," Edmund sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Be quiet?" Eustace fumed. "How can I be quiet when I'm a prisoner on a slave ship? I ought to have had the sense to stay with that idiotic captain – what's his name – Drinian. Although, I shouldn't even be here in this fantasy land. Slavery was outlawed in England many years ago, you know – oh, I forgot, you read nothing but fairy tales."

Lucy put a comforting hand upon Edmund's shoulder. "Eustace please be quiet."

"Alberta would have a fit if she found out that I am in this hole. This place isn't fit for my health." He complained.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. "I'm sure there is nothing I can do to make him be quiet." She said to herself. "Oh Aslan, why have you brought us here?"

Lucy jumped a little as someone let out a low groan beside her.

…

Baden gently shook his brother awake. "Wake up, Bade."

"What is it?" Bade rubbed his eyes.

"Look," Baden pointed at something next to him.

Bade sat up to see what his brother was staring at. A little dark mouse lay next to them in chains. The mouse was sleeping and he looked peaceful nestled in the straw. His little whiskers moved gently with the rhythm of his breathing.

"A mouse?" Bade whispered, "Why would they chain a mouse to the ship? Doesn't he live down here?"

"I don't know." Baden shook his head. "Poor little thing." He boy brushed his fingers against the soft fur. "I wish we could help him."

"Me too," Bade stroked the mouse.

Suddenly the mouse jumped to his little feet. "Who touched me?" He growled.

Bade and Baden were so surprised and delighted that they were speechless for a few seconds.

"I _said_ who touched me?" The mouse looked around and saw the two boys staring at his little frame. The mouse stepped toward them with an accusing expression on his face. "Did one of _you _touch me?"

"We both did." Baden spoke finally. "You can talk?" He said in an awestruck voice.

"Of course I can," the mouse said indignantly. "Do not touch me again."

"I'm sorry," Bade spoke up, "We just felt sorry to see a mouse chained up like you are."

"Felt sorry!" The mouse exclaimed, "I – I," The mouse was so flustered that he didn't know quite what to say.

"We won't do it again, sir," Bade spoke, "And we are very sorry."

The mouse searched Bade's face for a moment and found regret. "Well," the mouse slowly smiled, "I'm sure one little stroke never hurt a mouse."

Baden sighed in relief. "Sir, what's your name? How is it that you can talk? Where are your from?"

"I am Reepicheep, a knight of Narnia." Reepicheep gave a little bow. "I've always been able to talk. What are your names and where are you from?" He returned the question.

"I am Bade, this is Baden." He spoke, "We are from Terabinthia."

"Bade and Baden, it is a pleasure and an honor." Reepicheep addressed them. "You seem rather surprised that I can talk, may I ask why?"

"We have never met a mouse that can talk." Baden said. "My brother and I have been looking for talking beasts our whole life and have always longed to meet one."

"Well now you have met one," Reepicheep replied, "Tell me why you have always wanted to meet an animal that can talk?"

"Well," Bade answered a little hesitantly, "We have always loved animals. They seem so – so noble," (at this he got an approving look from the mouse). "We often heard stories of animals that could talk, but had never met one. We had always heard that they came from Narnia and wished that Terabinthia had talking beasts."

Baden continued, "We looked for talking animals, but had not found one until now."

"Tell me," the mouse inquired, "Why do you like animals?"

The twins glanced at each other. "We love them because our mother loved them." Bade said thoughtfully, "She died when we were little."

"Oh," Reepicheep said quietly, "I'm sure she was a gracious lady." He comforted them.

Bade nodded silently.

Baden spoke up. "Will you be friends with us?"

Reepicheep nodded, "It would be an honor."

"Tell me what it is like to be a knight." Baden asked eagerly.

Reepicheep sat down and began to tell them about being a knight. He told his glorious and gallant tales of dragons, kings, and warriors.

Bade and Baden quickly came to like the mouse and respected him greatly. Reepicheep enjoyed the company and taught the twins what it was like to be a noble knight and person. They talked for hours and their friendship grew.

…

Truls' head ached when he awoke. His mouth was dry, his back was tender, and his stomach churned with the movement of the ship. His rest had been full of dreams, dreams of his father putting to sea, dreams of his mother going with him and leaving Truls behind.

The boy lay in the straw for a moment, trying to keep his head from spinning. Groaning he sat up, almost immediately he vomited. Turning around, he lay back down on his other side and closed his eyes. He felt a shiver run through his body, but he didn't move because of his back.

He heard someone speak next to him, but he didn't reply. He thought that maybe it was just another dream. But another voice spoke and he was almost sure he wasn't in another dream. That meant people were near him, he figured. This surprised him because when Pug secured him in the hold after his escape attempt, there hadn't been anyone close to him. Truls took great effort to sit up. Leaning against the ship's side, he heard one of the voices speak again.

"Who is there?" A soft voice inquired bravely.

"Nobody," Truls answered hoarsely. He vomited again and fainted.

…

Lucy laid a hand against her follow prisoner's forehead. "He is ill, Edmund."

"Ill?" Eustace snorted. "I've been ill since we got here."

"What do you mean by ill, Lucy?" Edmund inquired.

"He's burning with fever and he has already vomited twice. He seemed to have fainted." Lucy answered. "Do you think I –"

"No, Lucy," Edmund warned, "I wouldn't use – use it. If somebody found out you had it then we may be discovered. No, we shouldn't."

"But Edmund," Lucy protested quietly, "If they see how ill he is they may throw him overboard or kill him. I must take the chance."

"No, Lucy," Edmund replied, "Not until we know him."

"Didn't I hear Pug say that market day is tomorrow? If he isn't well by then, he won't be sold, nor will he be worth anything to Pug." Lucy stated.

"That may save him suffering," Edmund mumbled.

"But what about his family?" Lucy queried. "I mean, if the Treader's crew manages to rescue us, we may be able abolish the slavery here."

Edmund sighed. "Wait at least until we know him and whether he will be trustworthy to keep our secret."

Lucy hesitated, "Only until we know him."


	5. Healing Touch

**I decided to update instead of leaving everyone hanging! I do apologize to all my AOA readers out there. After a good case of writer's block and a bout with the flu has left me scrambling for words. I'm not sure when the next update of both of these stories will be coming, but I hope it's not long! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! **

**Healing Touch**

Truls was aware of a cool touch on his face. He moaned, feeling a little better than he had before he fainted. He tried to sit up and noticed his headache was less.

Someone helped him rise. "There you are." A lovely voice said softly. "Take it slowly. You're quite ill."

Truls rolled his head to the side to see who had spoken. Next to him in chains, sat a young girl with fair hair and skin, she reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Truls whispered.

"I'm Luc –" she hesitated, "I'm Lucille."

"Lucille, that's a beautiful name." Truls spoke gently.

Lucille shushed him, "Stay still." She supported his head. "Here," she raised a cup to his lips.

Truls drank the cool water, greatful for the smooth liquid to sooth his parched throat. He wondered if the pirates had passed food and drink around to the prisoners, but he couldn't focus on one thought very long. After emptying the cup, Lucille laid his head back.

"Thank you." He said. Truls watched her quietly. He marveled at her selflessness and ingenuity. She, being a prisoner herself was helping him.

"How are you feeling?" The girl inquired.

"Fine, no thanks to you," A sharp voice to the left of the girl spoke, "And her name is Lucy, _not_ Lucille."

"Eustace!" Another voice spoke severely.

"Lucy?" Truls looked at her queerly, "Like the Valiant Queen of Old?"

Lucy nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Who are your friends?" Truls questioned.

"My cousin Eustace is here and –"

"I'm her brother, Edward," one of the voices interrupted. "We're from Narnia."

"_Your _name isn't Edward, its _Edmund,_" the third voice said harshly. "I don't understand this sulking about and pretending you're someone else, it's downright idiotic. And we're not from Narnia, we're from England."

"England?" Truls said, confused. "Edmund…isn't that the name of one of the kings of Old?"

"I guess." Edmund said. He turned to Eustace and retorted. "And _I'm _not the one sulking."

"Who are you?" Lucy diverted the conversation.

"I'm Truls of Terabinthia." He said.

"How were you captured?" Edmund inquired.

"I was hunting in the woods near my home when I was attacked." Truls answered. "Pug and his men caught my younger twin brothers too."

"Are they here on the ship?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I don't know where," Truls nodded gingerly. "We were separated." He held back a wave of nauseousness as the ship floated over a particularly large swell.

Lucy held up a bowl of yellowish mush. "They gave us some food. Would you like some?"

"Food?" Eustace spat. "How can you call _that _food? It's barely edible!" He continued on with his complaint. "As soon as I find the British Consul, every man on this ship will regret for treating me so horribly!"

"Thanks, but no." Truls responded as Eustace muttered something about Plumtree's food or something of that sort. "I think I need to lie down again."

"Let me help you," Lucy insisted, placing her hand upon his shoulder. She gasped as she pulled her hand away from his skin. "You're bleeding. Turn around and let me have a look."

Truls obeyed silently, not having the energy to protest. He lay down on his side, his back facing the young girl.

"What happened to you?" Edmund peered over her sister's shoulder.

"Pug was unhappy of my attempt to escape." Truls groaned. "Therefore he decided to utilize his power and punish me."

"Serves you right," Eustace declared. "Anyone here, even my imprudent cousins, can clearly see that we are all going to be sold as slaves and we cannot do anything about it."

"You're just too puny to even try, Eustace." Edmund snapped hotly, "Any _sensible _person would try to come up with a plan of escape."

Lucy gently lifted Truls shirt up so she could examine his wounds more closely. "Does that hurt?" She gently fingered the reddened skin around one of the stripes.

Truls grunted, "Yes." Her finger felt like ice on a sunburn, but so much worse. He tried hard to lie still while Lucy dabbed at the edges of his lesions, but with each touch, it seemed as if she was trying to burn his skin with a matchstick. Another shiver shuddered through his body and he heaved again.

"Thank you, Lucy, but that's probably all you can do for me now." Truls said, closing his eyes again. "Let me rest."

…

The Narnian queen sat back on her heels and turned away. She glanced at Edmund, pleading with her eyes. Edmund shook his head silently. She sighed, watching the poor Terabinthian boy as he lay there with his fever.

Eustace had finally drifted off to sleep, his annoying comments fading. Edmund and Lucy were left alone together in the darkness of the ship.

"I wish I could use my cordial." Lucy whispered to her brother. "I feel sorry for him."

"Yes, but think about the consequence if we were caught. We would likely be held for a large ransom and Caspian wouldn't be able to give them the money because he is stuck in slavery. The Treader crew couldn't do anything about it, except send word back to Narnia, but we would likely be killed by then anyway."

"But when we ruled Narnia, wasn't our life devoted to helping people and protecting them?" Lucy argued softly. "Aside from keeping the peace, we tried to help anyone who need it."

"Yes, but we're prisoners now." Edmund reasoned.

"I'm sure our new friend could keep a secret." Lucy said.

"He may, but I still don't want to take the risk." Edmund objected.

"I think I will assume the risk." Lucy moved back over to her new friend.

"What are you doing?" Edmund tried to pull her back.

"Helping a friend," she answered plainly. "Let go of me." She requested as she gently shook Truls.

…

Truls awakened from his restless sleep. Rolling over, he looked to see who was shaking him. He could dimly make out Lucy's genuine blue eyes peering into his own.

"Truls?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Lucy stared at him expectantly.

"Of course, Lucy," Truls replied truthfully. "What is it?"

"I think this will explain everything." The girl held up a diamond flask filled with a sweet smelling liquid. "Open your mouth."

Truls complied and Lucy let a single drop of the liquid fall into his mouth. The fluid tasted sweet and comforting on his tongue. As he swallowed, his shivers slowly ceased and the throbbing of his back subsided. The nauseousness left him and his headache decreased significantly.

He sat up on his own as the rest of his aches and pains left. Staring at the lovely girl in front of him, he dared to utter two words, "Queen Lucy?"


	6. Never Give Up

**I realize how short this chapter is, but I am planning on the next update to be longer. I know I haven't updated in a horribly long time! I've been working on a couple of books that have taken up most of my time (which are almost finished). I am planning on updating Arrows of Aslan soon too!**

**Never Give Up**

"Your Majesties," Truls gasped, realizing who they were, "Please forgive my ignorance. I had no idea."

Lucy smiled, reassuring him, "It's quite alright."

"Why are you here?" Truls inquired.

"We have been sent by Aslan." Lucy replied.

"Don't tell him too much," Edmund spoke up, "We don't want anyone else to know."

"Of course not," Truls was still in awe, "I would never try to put your Majesties in danger."

"We know you wouldn't put us in harm's way," Lucy said.

"How is it that you are still living?" Truls asked. "I mean, you ruled in Narnia thousands of years ago."

"Time runs differently in our world." Edmund explained. "When we were here last time, thousands of years had passed, but only one year had passed in our world."

"That is a great wonder." Truls still didn't quite know what to say. "How did you end up here on this awful slave ship?"

"We were captured on Felimath." Edmund replied. "We were walking on the island and were caught by Pug and his men."

"_They _were the ones who suggested we get off the boat in the first place." Eustace moped. "Of course, they made me get off the ship too."

"You wanted to get off the ship just as much as the rest of us." Edmund snapped. "You told Caspian you would do anything to get off his 'blasted' boat."

"Caspian?" Truls remarked. "Do you speak of King Caspian of Narnia?"

"He's the one," Edmund confirmed. "What about him?"

"He is my greatest hero." Truls responded, sitting up a bit straighter. "Is there any chance of him pulling us out of this scrape?"

"I'm not sure." Edmund spoke honestly. "He was bought by a Lord over on Felimath. We do have a chance of his ship's crew coming to our rescue."

"Oh, how I long to meet King Caspian!" Truls sighed.

"You may yet have a chance to meet him." Lucy said quietly.

...

"What do you think will happen to us, Reepicheep?" Bade asked nervously.

"Well, young one," the mouse thought for a moment, "We shall be freed by my friends or else we will fight to the end. If we do end up sold at the market, we should plan for escape and hope for the best. But remember Bade, never give up. Keep your whiskers up, your tail high, and never stop fighting for what you believe in."

Both Bade and Baden took comfort in these words. They were scared, not knowing what was to become of them and wished that Truls were there to put a comforting arm around them.

"What is Narnia like?" Baden inquired, hoping that another tale (no pun intended) from the mouse would cheer them up.

"Ah," a spark of joy entered the knight's dark eyes, "Narnia is a land of towering mountains, lush valleys, cool streams, and bright flowers. The creatures live happily in that place and all is peaceful, that is unless Trumpkin the dwarf stubs his toe." Reepicheep tried to lighten the mood.

Baden chuckled halfheartedly. "You told us about your voyage with King Caspian, what do you think is beyond the Lone Islands?"

"No one knows for sure," Reepicheep said. "I am sure delightful things and wonderful adventures await us in the sea's uncharted waters."

"I wish I could go with you." Baden sighed dreamily. "I would love to sail everyday on my own ship. Our father was a sailor, you know."

"Your father was a sailor?" The mouse asked. "That is an honorable endeavor."

"Yes," Bade said, "But he went missing when we were little. Our older brother Truls has taken care of us ever since that day."

"I'm sorry," the mouse sympathized, "Is your brother here on this ship?"

"Yes," Bade answered, "But I don't know where he is located. We were separated after we tried to escape."

"You tried to escape?" Reepicheep inquired. "Please tell me of your adventure."

For a few minutes, the twins forgot their troubles and told the mouse of their wonderful adventure that was short lived. They used big words and gestures to embellish the story. Finally, their story was finished.

"That is a grand story." Reepicheep approved.

"Do you think we have any chance of being rescued?" Bade asked.

"I don't know." The mouse replied, "By Aslan's will, we shall be rescued by my friends or maybe by someone else."

"Well," Baden sighed, "I sure hope it happens soon."


End file.
